The present invention proceeds from a method for producing a cylinder liner blank to be cast into a light-metal crankcase of a reciprocating engine, with the blank likewise consisting of a light-metal alloy. Such a method is contained, for example, in the applicant's prior, not previously published, German application DE 196 34 504 A1. Although the method of this older application affords an improvement on known methods, as compared with the prior art, the fundamental aim, on an industrial scale, is to achieve a further improvement not only of the method, but also of the product produced by the method. The principle of mechanical roughening prior to the casting of the blank into the light-metal casting is basically an advantageous step of the method, but it still needs further refinements and differentiations in order to optimize the method even further.